Magical Love
by Thin-K
Summary: TalaRei. Oneshot. Rei and Tala both have magical powers. Even though no one knows. And no one can ever know... What if they find each other? Can something happen?


K: Well, another story I found somewhere between the many files on my computer... I had almost forgotten about this one also... I must honestly admit that I don't have a clue where the inspiration came from, but I am quiet happy with the result...

Anyway, here you go... Enjoy!

**Magical Love**

**By: K**

'The look in his eyes. Such a pained expression. Yet fierce. An icy flame. It has captivated me. Intrigued me. Ever since I first saw him. There's something about him that makes me feel… I don't know. There's not a word that can describe the sensation, the feeling…'

You close your eyes. Sighing softly. Not bothering to acknowledge that you've seen the bright pink orbs that are focused on you. Possessively.

_Your mind reaches out. Trying to find him. An unnoticeable smile. There he is… Fingertips touch a wall around him. A sigh. He has closed himself of. To reach him, you have to be alone. No noise. No observing eyes… You pull back. Knowing that when you open your eyes, she will be there. You've already felt her presence long before. She doesn't know you have that gift. The power of magic…_

Gold meets pink.

"Mariah…" A gentle greeting. You can see she thoughts you were meditating. Surprise changes in a smile and she throws her arms around your neck. Kissing you fiercely.

You have been promised to each other. Ever since your birth.

'But that doesn't mean I love her… She's my best friend, but I just don't feel more for her.'

You know it is impossible to tell somebody that. It means death.

You can't give her your heart, for someone else already has it.

- - - - - -

_The mist is thick and limits your sight. You feel he's near, but you don't know where… Your hands reach out and touch the barrier again. _

_Pouring all your willpower in the touch, you slowly push through it._

_A bright white light blinds you for a second. And when you're able to see again, you're looking in glaring ice-blue orbs. Startled, you involuntarily take a step back._

'_Well well, a Kitten Magician…'_

_You bristle softly at the nickname._

_The dangerous cool look softens and the corners of his mouth curl a bit upwards._

_You're staring at him and you know it… He looks so much different when he's not looking so angry._

'_Close your mouth before you start drooling…'_

_The sharp reply on his sarcastic remark melts on your tongue when you see a smile break through._

_He's so not what everybody thinks of him… And now you know why he has captured your heart. _

'_Auw…' Nails on your arm. Someone touches your body. 'Haven't I locked my door?'_

_Right before you leave you can see the worried look in his eyes and you flash him a comforting smile._

"Mariah, no need to pinch me…"

She takes two steps back. Startled that you spoke.

"I … I … First I thought you were meditating, but you didn't react nor respond to anything. I thought you were gone…"

Soft sobs. A couple of tears fall down.

"I'm okay. I was indeed meditating."

Far in the distance you can feel him reach out for you. Checking if you're all right. Another smile graces your lips. His hand rests on top of your heart and he smiles. For you. For you alone.

- - - - - -

Half a year later.

The two of you have been meeting for months in secret. No one has found out. Luckily.

The moonlight falls through your window. It lightens up the room and makes you glow.

You locked the door, closed the window. Everything is ready.

Full moon. Friday the thirteenth. Tree black candles are burning. The blood red carpet lies in the centre of the room. You're kneeling on it. Your hands resting on your knees. Palms upwards. Your hair falls down. No ribbon to hold it together. Golden eyes reflect the moonlight before you close them.

_It's easy to find your way. He knows you're coming. And you easily get past his wall._

_He smiles when he sees you and you can't stop the blush that forms itself._

'_Are you sure of this?'_

_A nod. Small but without hesitation. _

_He takes your hand, intertwining your fingers._

_You suppress a shiver when you think about what will happen if they find out. Mariah, Lee, Kevin, Gary, the Elders. No one knows you're a Magician. You know everything about potions, spells, even this. Travelling and finding people just by reaching out with your mind. It's funny actually. You're in China, he's in Russia and yet now you are together…_

_You look back up in shining blue eyes. _

_Soft muttered words leave his lips and you can feel their power flow through and around you. With the same care and tenderness you fall in. Speaking, no, singing together._

_The black space around you disappears and is replaced by all colours possible. _

_Somewhere far behind you, you can feel and hear angry people. Your eyes meet his and you know he feels it also._

_A silver cord winds itself around your intertwined hands. A sign of bonding. You know that it is also visible back there in your room. The silver will appear around the wrist of your lifeless (or so everybody thinks) body._

_You can feel Mariah's hysterical screaming and her tears. You just know Lee is staring at you. Eyes wide open and full of rage. You sense that Kevin is so shocked that he seems to be frozen. And to your surprise, you see Gary smile._

_Even though you notice all that, your mind stays focused on Tala before you. On the words you are singing. On the magic around you._

_A rush of wind makes your hair fly around wildly. A candle has been blown out. It's probably one of yours. The Demolition Boys wouldn't mind Tala's business. _

_But they are too late. Everything is shining. The singing continues, even though the two of you are silent. And then his lips gently touch yours. The bonding is complete. You belong to him and he to you. _

_You feel something, no someone tug you back. Tala's arms around you, which you don't want to leave. _

'_Time to go Rei…'_

_You look behind you when you hear the familiar voice. _

'_Gary? What…? Magician?'_

_He simply smiles and nods. _

'_I'll get the other three out of your room, so you can calmly return'_

_Tala and you look amassed at him. Not quite believing your ears._

_Gary turns to leave._

'_Perhaps it's best if you pack some stuff and leave for Russia…'_

_And then the two of you are alone again. You turn to face him and kiss him fiercely._

'_Can I?'_

_He nods. 'Always welcome. You know that…'_

You leave and open your eyes. Alone, like promised.

You jump up and pack some stuff.

You're completely packed when Lee forces your door open. His eyes turn to slits. You can even feel his anger. White hatred. Red flames…

You look calmly at them. Not the least afraid.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE! BETRAYER! YOU. ARE. NOT. WELCOME. HERE. ANYMORE!"

Walking past them, you don't even look at them. You only flash Gary a smile and send him a wave of gratitude.

They won't stop you. Can't stop you…

You walk out. Darkness surrounds you and the moonlight lightens you path. Guiding you.

"Russia, here I come!"

Through your bond you hear his soft voice.

"Ya tebyA lyublyU Rei!" (1)

You smile and kiss him.

"Wo Ai Ni Tala!" (2)

And you know, finally know, that it's all gonna be alright…

&The End.&

(1) : I love you Rei : in Russian

(2) : I love you Tala : inChinees.

K: Please, review when you've read it... I love reviews... :p


End file.
